Daffy Doodles
Daffy Doodles is a Looney Tunes cartoon featuring Daffy Duck and Porky Pig. Daffy is the notorious "mustache fiend," bent on putting a mustache on every lip in sight, while Porky is a policeman intent on capturing Daffy. This cartoon is the first full-length cartoon that former animator Robert McKimson directed, after Frank Tashlin departed WB in 1944-46, Mel Blanc provided the voices for Daffy, Porky, Jerry Colonna and the Judge, Robert C. Bruce voiced the narrator, and Warren Foster was the writer/story artist.http://cartoonresearch.com/index.php/robert-mckimsons-daffy-doodles-1946/ Plot A narrator intones that in a large eastern city, the residents are terrified and the police baffled - all because someone has been drawing mustaches on all the ads in sight. Daffy eventually confesses to the fourth wall of being the guilty party. Porky Pig, as a policeman, is set as a "booby trap" — he's holding up a picture frame around his own face. Daffy manages to draw a mustache on Porky's face (a running gag throughout the short) and run off, and Porky gives chase. Daffy runs off to a rapid transit/subway platform, tricks Porky into getting on the arriving train, and escapes. Later on, Porky, having come across more of Daffy's work (including a mustache on a picture of Bugs Bunny), sees Daffy, a rope around his waist, painting a mustache on a giant billboard face. Porky gives chase and gets up to the billboard as Daffy is singing "She was an acrobat's daughter" while still swinging from the rope. Porky clubs Daffy in the head, and Daffy wanders to the edge. He jumps and seemingly falls to his death, but in fact stops on the ledge around the roof. Porky chases Daffy around the ledge. The chase ends back on the roof, where both of them crash through a skylight and Daffy, again, wanders off. Porky chases Daffy through the building, finally spotting Daffy inside a mail chute. He races downstairs to pull him out. Daffy arrives to "arrest" him for "stealing mail" and slaps handcuffs on himself and Porky, and then paints another mustache on him. But this time, Daffy is clubbed by Porky while still handcuffed to him. Daffy ends up in court a judge and pleads for mercy. With the jury — all composed of moustached Jerry Colonnas on his side, Daffy swears never again to draw another mustache before declaring that he's "doing beards now!" He then proceeds to draw a beard on the judge and draws 'paint' over the screen until it's all black. Cartoon Festivals Anomalies A Cartoon Festivals print with the a.a.p. logo uses the Farm Frolics Blue Ribbon opening, instead of the 1952-53 rings. The 1939-40 version of Merrily We Roll Along plays instead of the 1941-45 version. The print then changes to another print that says "Daffy Doodles" and the music changes for the last 3 seconds. This is a MGM/UA print and probably was hacked off by United Artists in the 1980s. The Turner "dubbed version" as seen on Cartoon Network/Boomerang USA and International Networks, the DVD My Reputation and the LaserDisc/VHS print released on The Golden Age of Looney Tunes sets have no errors on the Blue Ribbon. The "dubbed version" has been released on My Reputation (1946) DVD as a bonus feature. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' 'Title Cards' Trivia References External Links * Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Daffy Duck Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Porky Pig Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Daffy and Porky shorts Category:Porky and Daffy shorts Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:1940s shorts Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:1946 films Category:1946 shorts Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Films Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1946 Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Animation by Richard Bickenbach Category:Animated by Richard Bickenbach Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Bickenbach Category:Animation by Cal Dalton Category:Animated by Cal Dalton Category:Cartoons animated by Cal Dalton Category:Animation by Don Williams Category:Animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Layouts and Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Effects Animation by A.C. Gamer Category:Cartoon effects animation by A.C. Gamer Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Narrated by Robert C. Bruce Category:Cartoons narrated by Robert C. Bruce Category:Narration by Robert C. Bruce Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling